


Hiding under the Tabel.

by FrozenTarp



Series: Poor William [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls) - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenTarp/pseuds/FrozenTarp
Summary: Williams hiding from Mason. What could possibly be in store for the demon?
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Poor William [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096859
Kudos: 1





	Hiding under the Tabel.

William nearly screamed in fright as a warm human hand reached under the table where he lay. Wills’s own cold hands clamped across his mouth as he willed himself to be silent. Praying for the other to exit the room so that he'd have a chance to flee. Silently the hand padded around. William moved his torso away from grabbing fingers, body pressing tightly against chair legs. The hand feeling nothing retreated back to its owner's side.

Whew.

"William, William, where are you?" Mason demanded as he stood back up, brushing the dust off of his hands and onto his firm recently washed suit. The human tisked looking about for the smaller demon. "I don’t wish to hurt you." He announced softly, his eyes narrowing as he looked about. 

William shook, he knew it was a lie. It had to be a lie. He was going to hurt him, like he always did. Just like Mabel. No one cares. He knew that for sure. Mason looking for him was proof of that, playing with his emotions. 

"William I swear to you darling if you come out you’ll be fine." Mason tried to persuade, his black boots walking right past the table once more.

William's breath quickened. Eyes staring at the green cloth that draped over the coffee table. How long could he hold out? Would he survive this? Those thoughts plagued his mind as he shook, his nerves standing on end. 

"WILLIAM I SWEAR to the gods!" Mason shouted kicking the table beside him. Causing William to let out a terrified scream as the table flipped over his head-

"Will." Mason smiled as he spoke the other’s name, hands clapping together in delight. His hands reaching out to grab the other. 

William's eyes flashed white as he scrambled away attempting to get onto his feet and run. Sadly Mason was quicker and was able to firmly pin the smaller man to the ground. Causing the other to cough roughly as the wind was knocked out of his chest upon impact. 

"C’mon Will, don’t you love me, don’t you want to rule the world with me?" Mason asked a hand sneaking across William's waist. With one firm tug Mason managed to pull them both to their feet. His breath tickling the demon’s neck. 

"No," William replied thrashing about. Legs kicking backward's as he attempted to strike the other in the shins. Mason held William in place not even wincing when legs made contact with his own.

"You’ll change your mind soon enough.." Mason, promises, hands now wandering up the shirt of the other. Testing the waters. The waters of a frightened sailors nightmares. 

"I, uh." William gasped. He didn't know how to reply as he willed himself not to scream. What did Mason mean by that? What was he doing!? Oh, god, why was he touching him?  
A hand reached upwards and grabbed a nipple. Mason gave the bud a testing pinch slowly rubbing the top of his thumb over it in a smooth circle. William let out an angry gasp, his face red from anger and embarrassment.

"I am not a toy for you to play with!" He shouted managing to kick the other in the crotch. Mason let go of the other. Gripping his balls, eyes watering.  
William smirked making a dash to the door. The collar of his blue sweater getting snagged.

SHIT--

The blue demon struggled in Mason's grip, throwing punches towards him. None of them made contact until Will twisted around to face Mason. Finally landed a nice blow to Mason's jaw. Which fo crouse only managed to make him angrier as he dragged the other across the room.

"I wanted us bonding to be willing, William. You have brought this upon yourself.” He told the demon, his tone cold. “I want you to be mine," Mason confessed pulling the polish being closer to his chest. 

"I don't want to!" William screamed. Realization dawning upon him as he attempted to free his arms from Mason's steel grip. He didn't want to give Mason what he wanted. He feared what Mason wanted and rightfully so. 

"I see, it shall not be willing," Mason spoke softly, eyes almost seeming saddened as he dragged Poland across the carpet towards the couch bending him over as a hand-hooked around the hem of the triangle beings pants. 

William screamed. Thrashing about as tears pricked his eyes. He didn't want this. HE DIDNT WANT THIS! No. No. He didn't.

"No, just kill me!" William begged. Choking slightly as a hand clamped across his mouth. Getting the message, William froze.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mason pleaded as his other hand reached into his pocket. His own body weight holding William in place, bent over the armrest of the couch. "I don't want to do this, don't make me do this," Mason demanded as he pulled the rope out.

William, catching sight of the brown material from the corner of his eyes began to panic more, Legs kicking out wildly as arms attempted to free their person. Mason applied more bodyweight William's torso as he managed to pin pale wrists together. With a dry sigh of annoyance, Mason tied the limbs.

The human knowing now that William was to an extent secure released his grip and began slowly sliding the demon's pants down. The triangle shook in fright as his legs still kicked out in desperation.

"I hate you. I f*cking hate you!" William screamed only to have his jaw snatched as his face was lifted to face his attacker. Mason's eyes seemed sad in a sickening way as he placed a gentle kiss to William's lips, distracting the other as he fully pulled the man's pants down along with his boxers, getting straight to the point. Hah straight.

William trembled as the situation finally fully dawned upon him. He wasn't getting out of this, was he? Mason lifted two fingers to William's mouth and In one single sentence commanded him to suck and William did. Once his fingers were nice and slick he removed them from the warm mouth of his unwilling partner. Lowering them down to their target.

William tensed, body trembling ever so intensely as a finger traced his hole.

"Shh, Relax it will only hurt more if you are not relaxed," Mason told him calmly, his other hand soothingly rubbing up and down the other’s back in some twisted way of comfort.   
William tried his best. His mind going numb as a pain burned within him. Those infuriating, assaulting finger entered him. Stretched him open. Marked him. Hurt him. Disgusted him as he just lay they're excepting it.

NO!

No, he wasn't going to accept it, He would never except it. He was not someones b*tch.   
-  
Mason stumbled backward as a forceful kick that seemed to come out of nowhere sent him flying a few small inches backward. Yet, it gave William enough time to shimmy past the other and break out into a full-on run. His hands now useless to him as he solely relied on his legs.   
-  
His sprint and head start did him no good as a body crashed upon his own once more. Tears pricked the other's eyes as he screamed. Begged to be let go. Bargained, pleaded. he didn't want this. No, no. He didn't want to be weak. He was always weak.

"You should be stretched enough," Mason declared as he wiped a tear from Williams's eye. "It will not hurt for long." He promised.

Mason removed his own pants, tossing them to the side. William closed his eye. Tears burning his face as he let out a scream. 

Once the pain faded he was just left there mentally feeling numb. His body was quick to catch onto the feeling of pleasure, even moving into Masons touches. But Will's mind remained numb. He was behind on as to what the body now felt. Only lingering on the pain. The mental pain. There were enough tears falling from his eyes to carve a river into the ground, yet Mason didn't stop. Not until he was done. 

William let out a gasp as the other pulled out with a satisfied grunt. The smaller man half expected the other to leave him there. Yelping in surprise as he was pulled up into the arms of the other bridal style.

"We should get cleaned up," Mason spoke walking away with the other. "After that, we can snuggle." 

William felt sick.


End file.
